The Angel of Death
by ArchAngelCayta
Summary: Cayta was Born to be the Angel of Death when the extermination begins she refuses to her job and falls from heaven to help the one she loves, during this moment he sees the the angel he raised isnt a child any more MichaelXOC
1. Prologue: Paradise Falls

The Angel of Life and Death:

Prologue

**Hi Guys…I changed my pen name again after I saw the movie Legion…I love that movie. So I decided to write a story Making up a name and the story of the OC. I hope everyone likes this story, please review also, if I get enough reviews I may continue the story I am not sure. Read on Minions!**

**Oh yeah...*Sigh* I dont own MIchael, Gabriel or the other characters..(I wish I owned Michael though) **

I sit in this destitute restaurant in the middle of nowhere, "Paradise Falls" Who in all glory would name this place Paradise, I know what real paradise is…or I did before this whole war happened in the first place. I analyzed everyone in this diner, my sunglasses hiding my eyes from anyone noticing, a family "Howard" and "Sandra" Anderson; Married couple. Sandra seems a little bit High maintenance but who am I to judge, Howard seems a little under distress and who wouldn't be when their car has been in the shop for three hours. Their daughter Audrey sits away from them, clearly her parents are disappointed with her actions the past couple of years. In Sandra's heart she blames Audrey but doesn't let that show. A dark skinned man Kyle is sitting at the counter, checking for cell phone reception and not finding anything, he wants to get his child, not surprising since the woman is a terrible one. Percy, the one armed dark skinned cook is making the dishes for the Anderson's, he is a good man, I don't want to lose him to this war, a good spiritual man who believes in the goodness of god 'he has no idea'. Bob; The owner, cranky old bastard, I wouldn't mind loosing him to this war; he is banging on a t.v that threatens to stop working permanently, he has been at it forever and my patience is wearing thin, his son Jeep is working on the Anderson's car and..well is failing horribly. Charlie is the waitress helping around, she is pregnant with the child, and she just finished a smoke break. She isn't exactly the warmest waitress but she is a lot better than some that I have seen. She sets a glass of water in front of me and asks if she could get me anything else.

"No thank you, I am just thirsty. I am not used to the desert."

"Nobody really is, what brings you out here?"

"I am meeting someone."

"All the way out here?"

"Yeah, can you believe it, meeting someone all the way out here?"

She smiles "Well Hope that that person can find it."

I guess I should introduce myself, I am part of this war as well, While I don't exactly fit with these people I do have to admit that I did a good job at blending in. I wear sunglasses over my hazel eyes I where grey cargo pants, a black shirt with a white racer back , and I have a dark grey with pink outlined hoodie wrapped around my waist and tennis shoes My long brown hair is ties up into a pony tail… I was ready for combat, which was good, because someone was coming.

I think however I am getting too ahead of myself, I need to start from the very beginning, I guess that is the only way that it would make sense.

In the beginning God created the world, the stars and the sun and moon, he also created Angels. First there were the archangels, Michael, Gabriel, Urial and Raphael. Michael and Gabriel were the ones that were most known, they are mentioned in the bible Gabriel being the angel that sat at the stone when Jesus rose and Michael is the angel that helped Daniel when he was trapped in the lion's Den. However the story of how I came to be is a very difficult one, and I have to admit, it is hard to understand. The story goes that God created an angel that was different than the rest of them, she was to be one of the most unique of them all. Her wings were white with black speckles near her back and the tips of her wings, when she was created God called upon the Archangel Michael "Michael come here, for I have a gift for you."

Michael came to the side of the lord and said "Here I am as you called."

The lord gave Michael a bundle, and he unwrapped it to see the child "She is beautiful."

"She is yours."

Michael was confused "I know nothing of raising a child."

"You will learn, for I have made her for you Michael, I need her to grow up in your care, she will be your heart when you are week, she will be your friend, your life and your companion. She is going to be one of the strongest angels that will stand next to you and I need you to protect her. She is yours and you are hers."

"She is so young."

"That will not make a difference as the years move forward Michael, she will still be strong for I have made her for one cause."

"What is her name?"

"I have given her a name that is unique to all the angels, her name shall be Cayta."


	2. Chapter 1: Heaven

The Angel of Life and Death

Chapter 1

My life in the heavens was not a hard life, but then again it could not be compared to easy either, I had my studies (believe it or not angels do have school) but I hated to go to them, they were a waste of time and my energy, I could be doing so much better, for instance learning exactly what my gift is all about. I was always found at my favorite spot, the balcony looking over to the earth "I knew I would find you here." A deep voice behind me made me know exactly who it was. "Hello Gabriel."

I didn't look at him but then again I didn't need to "You were not present again."

"I know that."

"Cayta, we go over this every time."

"I know and where does this conversation usually go?"

He sighed "You are so much like my brother."

"What? stubborn?"

"No, a pain."

I quickly changed the subject, "DO you ever wonder what it is like down there, on earth?"

Gabriel seemed to soften as I turned to look at him, he put his hands behind his back where his wings spread in front of them "No Cayta, I do not, I guess I enjoy my life so much up here that I do not think of life down there."

My foot dangled over the edge feeling the air on my foot "Yes but what about adventure?"

"Cayta, you already make my life full of danger why would I want adventure." I knew what he meant, he meant the incident when I learned to fly when I was young, I fell off a platform and he had to save me. He never lets that go.

I gave him a bored look "I can already tell this conversation is coming to a close."

"Listen to me Cayta, you need to be at your lessons."

"I already know those things back and forth, ever since I was a child."

"Cayta, you have no control."

"I know that Gabriel, but no one has taught me control."

He sighed again "You are so frustrating some times."

"Why? Because I am right? Admit it Gabriel you don't want me to know how because I want to be strong, and you want me to be as weak as possible."

I didn't even listen to the reply, I walked away before he said anything more, I walked to my chamber and shut the door, locking it from anyone coming in "You were not at studies again why?"

I shuttered his voice was the only one that scared me, that accent made it even worse for me. I turned and leaned against the chamber door, He looked down at that book that I had been reading, flipping through the pages. It was silent for what sounded like eternity "Well?" He finally looked up but I wished he hadn't his blue eyes sparked his jaw popped "Where were you Cayta?"

"I was…looking over the balcony again." I could not lie to Michael, it was impossible. He finally stood up from the chair that he was in and looked down at me "Cayta, you know what I am going to say."

"Yes I do and I wish you would save it because I know this backwards and forwards also."

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest "Cayta as your protector I am responsible for you."

"Then why don't you teach me Michael, I am not a child anymore."

Michael looked down at me he gave me a smile of pity "I keep forgetting that…I know that you are not a child anymore."

He raised my wrist up to his lips and kissed my wrist, a normal spot for me, it made my heart beat faster when he did "Alright. If you're going to start learning control you need your rest. I suggest you get as much sleep as possible."

I didn't expect what I did next, I smiled and leaped into his arms "Thank you, thank you, thank you Michael, you are not going to regret it. I promise."

I heard the smile in his voice as he replied through my hair "I don't think I will have that problem…Get some sleep, I have to meet with my brother."

I did as he said and got ready for bed, changing into my bed clothes and falling into a deep sleep.

The dream that I had was not a normal dream for me, it was a horrid one, people screaming, and a child crying, Angels getting ready for battle and lightning that struck. The world was dark.

I bolted awake to see Michael siiting right beside me on my bed, his hand moved back and he was staring at me "You were crying in your sleep." He stated. I was breathing heavy, I had no breath in my lungs and I was covered in sweat "I had a nightmare."

He touched my face "About what."

It took me a while to really get my breath back before I could reply "Armageddon."

He could only look at me when the trumpet sounded. He got up from my bed to look out the door "He is actually going along with this?" He said frustrated

"What is going on?"

He walked over and bent down in front of me "Do you remember when I told you to always trust my word against others?"

I nodded.

"This is one of those times, whatever he says is wrong."

I got out of my bed and fallowed Michael to the meeting of the Angels, Gabriel stood in front of them, proud and strong. I knew by the way Michael had explained it, I wasn't going to like it. "Brothers! Sisters! I have heard from God himself that he has given up on all human race! That is why we must stop them!"

The heavens lit up with cheers and claps for Gabriel. "There is one we must eliminate immediately, a woman who is pregnant with the next Messiah, she must go first."

I immediately stood up, Michael knew what I was going to say but I was not going to let him stop me "This is not an order from God! You cannot just kill an innocent child Gabriel!"

I got off the stands to stand in front of him "That child did not choose to be born, if he dies…"

"If he dies Cayta there will be one less human to ruin the earth."

"I refuse to be part of such a ridiculous plan, you are not doing this for the lord, you are doing this for you!" I accused.

"I do no such thing for myself Cayta, and your job is to eliminate them."

I turned to look at Michael "I will not stand here and take this, if you wish to do this then you will do it without me."

I took one last glance at Gabriel before I stormed off to my chamber and locked the door, I had to think about what I was going to do, because unfortunately he was right, I was going to have to do it, it was my gift as an angel.

"That was quiet a performance, though I think the ending could have gone differently."

I whipped around to meet the same blue eyes that I always knew, I knew how he got in, while my door was a tough metal door, it was not Michael proof. "Michael, this is wrong, the human race still has a chance, some still believe, that is why the Messiah is going to be born." He wrapped his arms around me to comfort me "I know." He whispered.

"Then what are we going to do?"

He was quiet for a moment "I don't know."

"I am going to be in big trouble when that meeting is over aren't I?"

"I will not let him harm you."

"What about Raphael and Uriel, what do they know?"

"They know everything, and agree with Gabriel, My other brothers are blinded by the choice, you and I are the only ones who think that he is wrong."

He let go of me and turned to the door "The answer that I have for you, when you ask what we are going to do? I don't think your going to like that answer."

It only took me a minute before I knew what he was talking about "No Michael you cant…"

"I have to Cayta… it may be the only option I have."

I was silent, there was no way that I could stop him at this point, and in my heart I knew that he was right.

It was that night, that I had to watch the only man that I ever loved fall from the heavens. I fallowed him that night "I need you to keep quiet about this whole thing, You must not say anything. And under any circumstance, do not come for me."

He stood over the balcony about to jump "Michael…"

He turned to look at me I ran up and handed him a knife "You will need this, it may hurt but you need to do it. One of the good things about skipping my lessons, I learned about slashing the link between the heaven and the angel."

He looked down at me "This would be the only time that I would praise you on it."

I wrapped my arms around him "I still don't want you to go."

"I know." He kissed my wrist and then my forehead "Be safe for me."

I took his face in my hands and lightly kissed his lips "Goodbye." I said as a tear rolled down my face.

He looked over the edge and in that instant, he was gone. I had lost him. "Cayta?"

I straightened and whipped around "Hello Gabriel."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep."

He looked at the tear on my face and whipped it away "Why are you crying, this is going to be a good occasion."

I looked at him "I disagree."

"That is where we are different Cayta, I don't want you stopping any plans from happening, I am sorry to do this."

Two angels Locked there arms around my wrists and dragged me off "Lock her in her chamber and do not let her go."

That didn't stop me from fighting them "You are all blind!"

Gabriel sighed and crossed his arms over his chest and his image disappeared from my sight. I had to stop them.


	3. Chapter 2: Falling

The Angel of Life and Death

Chapter 2

Running was my only option, I knew where I was going to go, It was against what Michael told me, but I didn't have a choice now. I ran until I got to the balcony when I suddenly stopped this was the entrance from heaven and earth all I had to do was jump "Cayta!"

I whipped around to look at him so strong, so proud, and so very stupid "You choose to be a traitor?"

"I will not kill an innocent child Gabriel! I will not fallow what you have created, my job may be over the death and lives of people but I will not kill them!"

"I ask you not to do this Cayta!" Gabriel seemed to plead with me for once, but I refused.

"You give me no choice! You made the decision to kill the one hope for humanity, you made me choose Gabriel.

"You choose to fight against me, Cayta?" His wings folded over his back.

I held my arms out to the sides "Good bye Gabriel."

I pushed myself off of the edge and didn't let my wings take over; I looked at Gabriel's face reaching for me as I fell to the earth, the heavens would not be a part of me anymore. The air pushed against my hair and my face as I fell like everything was getting heavier against me pushing me down to the earth I was going to leave everything behind me, my life in heaven and my bind with the angels to go and help the one man that was right.

I hit the earth at a fast rate, my body hit the ground hard. I only sat there for a moment to get my breath back. 'God Michael I am so sorry."

I looked at the tattoo that was on my left wrist. I took out a knife from behind my robe, I spread my wings high and took a breath, and finally in one fast swipe I cut my wings off, the bones split on my back and the nerves were split sending pain down my back, I was in uncontrollable pain, I screamed as the blood spilled, and my wings faded away. Around my neck came a blue light that took my halo and shattered it breaking my ties with heaven. When I was able to stop screaming in pain, I walked down the streets, the town was deserted 'Most already left.'

I broke into a clothing store and stole some undergarments; a pair of grey cargo pants a white racer back tank top and black t-shirt. I finished it with a grey hoodie with pink around the sleeved and the hood, and some white tennis shoes. "Guess this is good as anything."

I picked up a black backpack and walked out of the store going right across the street to the gun shop, I grabbed a colt .45, a rifle, and more bullets than I could imagine 'I would usually use my weapon made in heaven but that will have to wait.'

When I thought I had everything I needed I stole my last thing, a silver mustang "The ten commandments say "Thou shall not steel." They didn't say anything about when Armageddon came."

I touched the ignition making it start with whatever gift I had left and took off down the road "I just hope that my bind to Michael didn't leave me."

Meanwhile

Michael felt a sudden pain in his chest where the tattoo was, Cayta's name was written over his heart in the Angel language, he grabbed his chest to touch it 'what the hell?'

He pulled the car over and looked at his chest where it began to glow, the name outlined then turned dull again, he feared that Gabriel had killed her for her trechery against him, but in the back of his mind he argued "He loved her just as much as I, he wouldn't kill her."

When the pain stopped he got back on the road and took off faster than before, he only hoped that nothing had happened to her, but he needed to worry about the child now.

Cayta

Now I guess this is where I go back to where I sat at the Diner "Paradise Falls' I still snort at the name and I watch the people as they sit, I pulled in only an hour ago, Charlie sets a glass of water in front of me and asks if she could get me anything else.

"No thank you, I am just thirsty. I am not used to the desert."

"Nobody really is, what brings you out here?"

"I am meeting someone."

"All the way out here?"

"Yeah, can you believe it, meeting someone all the way out here?"

She smiles "Well I hope that that person can find it."

"I am sure, he is very intelligent."

My skin began to crawl, something was coming, and I wasn't going to like it. 'Get ready.' Something said.

"Excuse me Charlie? Where is your bathroom?"

"Right through those doors."

I picked up my backpack and walked into the bathroom. I flipped my backpack up onto the sink and grabbed the rifle, I heard the door in the front open "Hello."

It was the sound of an old woman. I still shuttered that 'old woman' was about to start hell. "What can I get for you?"

"A steak, Rare and water no ice."

"Okay. I will get that right for you."

The 'Old woman' said that her name was Gladys Foster "Bullshit." I whispered to myself putting the bullets in the rifle, I wrapped the colt's holster around my leg and put my knife in the side pocket of the cargo pants I wore. "Excuse me Sandra, I was wondering if you have seen my Granddaughter?"

"What does she look like?"

"SHIT!" I thought 'good one'

"a brunette with beautiful hazel eyes, curved a little stocky but very attractive."

"I think that is the girl that walked into the bathroom a moment ago."

"Dammit!' I thought again.

I heard a knocking at the door "Just a minute." I said

"Your grandmother is here."

"Yeah I heard I will be out in a sec."

I looked at the mirror.

Just then I heard the old woman say "Your baby is gonna burn."

'So it begins.'

Then I heard screaming "YOUR ALL GONNA FUCKING DIE!"

That was my cue "Jeep shoot her!"

I bolted out of the bathroom and made myself known that I had a rifle, The woman was climbing on the walls, she was a possessed now, and I knew that, the plan the Gabriel made was falling into place for now. The old woman looked at me "Cayta…I have been looking all over for you honey."

"I am sure you have."

She jumped down from the ceiling, her eyes were dark and her teeth were sharp "Hey Gladys!'

I cocked the gun right as she looked at me "GO TO HELL!"

I shot the gun and hit her in the neck, she fell on the ground and quit moving. Sandra and Audrey were loading Howard into the back of a car and they took off before I could stop them. "That isn't going to do any good, there is no way that they are going to get through the cloud of nats."

Charlie looked at me "How do you know what is going on?"

"It is really hard to explain Charlie."

I walked back into the restaurant "We have to get this old woman out of here before she starts to stink." I wrinkled my nose.

"She is burining up, she has been dead for an hour." Bob said

"I don't give a shit she just climbed on the fucking wall!" Percy said

Bob, Jeep and Percy moved her, I fallowed behind with a gun just to make sure that she didn't come back to life. When I was left with the woman I bent down "You send a message to Gabriel for me…He wont get the child while I am here."

I aimed the colt and shot her in the head.

"She said that you were her granddaughter."

"That wasn't true, She wanted to see if I was there to kill me first."

The car that Sandra, Audry and Howard, and Kyle were in came back "There was bugs all over the road, we couldn't see." Sandra said. "My husband was bitten what am I going to do."

"Well the old woman is dead, I don't know what to do about your husband. But I do suggest that we get these windows boarded up. It is going to be a long storm."

They looked at me as if I was nuts. I just ignored it and walked back inside, at this moment I needed Michael, "God what if I cant do this myself."

I felt a shuttering down my spine again I walked to the door to look up the road "LAPD?" I stepped outside but stayed near the window to the back. Everyone was outside when the car pulled up, it looked a little banged up but that was nothing to when the car opened up. I looked at him and a glimmer of hope sparked, he dressed differently, in a grey coat, leather vest, grey t-shirt and pants. His blue eyes were dim but still shined, his hair was still cut close but he had no halo, or his wings, his tattoos showed on his neck, his face was looking rugged but he was still the same man that I knew. Bob looked at him "Come a long way from LA didn't you." He held a gun in his hand. Michael didn't say anything, he just went to the trunk to grab two bundles. I knew what they were. Michael was going to try to get passes Bob but bob was not going to let that happen "I just saw something strange today, I just want to see your teeth. This woman had sharp teeth and climbed on a wall…"

Michael didn't say anything. "We don't have much time…"

"Show me your teeth."

Still nothing then Bob lost it "Show me your fucking teeth."

Michael flashed his teeth to show perfect teeth, I couldn't help but smile. Michael put the bag down and unpacked it, guns, from every make and model, he held it out to everyone, even Charlie "Don't be a hero." He said to her, at the end of the group he looked at me, he froze. In that moment my heart dropped I knew how angry he was but I still managed to stammer out two words "Hello Michael."


	4. Chapter 3

The Angel of Life and Death

Chapter 3

Percy looked at us "You mean you two know each other?"

I nodded "We do."

Michael didn't say anything; he looked at me with a stern look, the same look that I was afraid of when he didn't see my wings he was sad but still the fact that I was here and hot in heaven he was pissed off at me. I was in a lot of trouble, and anyone who doesn't think I was has another thing coming. I shuttered down my spine. He didn't talk to me though "We need to get these windows boarded up; you're really not going to like what is coming."

He then turned to looked at me "As for you…" He grabbed my arm "We need to have a discussion on what your definition of "Do not come here' means."

They watched as Michael took me into the back of the restaurant "What the hell are you thinking? Didn't I tell you that I did not want you fallowing me, I wanted you to wait in the heavens!"

"Michael you don't understand…"

"Explain to me what exactly I don't understand Cayta, my brother has decided to kill off mankind and you have done this, you have disregarded my orders and, not only is Gabriel going to come after the child but come after you. I have more people that I have to protect."

"Michael…I can take care of myself, I made it this far."

"But there is more coming!" He sighed for a moment "I just fear for your life Cayta, and what you did was stupid."

"What I did Michael, was not for you. It was for the child, granite you came with the package but I did this for the baby."

He pulled me to him and kissed my forehead "I do have to admit one thing , this would be a very long forever without you."

His hand rested on the back where my wings were, I didn't let him know that touching my back there was extremely painful. When he let go of me he looked at my eyes, "We have to hurry, we don't have much time."

I helped them board up but windows making a barricade as much as I could Michael held a board while I hammered it into the building "You really think that this will hold them back?"

"No, but it will be a diversion." He stated "How many guns do you have?"

"Two, one rifle and one Colt. 45."

He handed me another, "I don't know if this will help but take this last one."

I nodded.

He walked into the back to take care of something when Charlie looked at me "you know that man?"

I nodded "Yes I do."

"He seems a little bit over the top if you ask me."

"Yes but Michael knows best, I trust him for that."

"What exactly is going on?"

I shifted "It is hard to explain, only Michael can really tell you what is going on."

Charlie seemed confused "He told me not to be a hero, why?"

"Because you are carrying a child."

I looked at Bob who was talking to Michael, I heard a noise from the back of my ear drums it was far away but I couldn't tell Michael cause Bob was talking and they walked to the roof. "Alright Rambo, you got us up here, you mind telling us what the hell we are fighting?" A whimsical tune cut the silence. Bob turned and followed Michael's piercing gaze across the stretch of blackened desert. A twin pair of headlights vibrated along the broken, dirt road. I looked at Michael "That is what I was trying to tell you. Something is coming."

"Shhh, listen. You hear what I'm hearing," Percy said, holding up his finger. The four turned in the direction of the musical jingle.

"What the hell is that?" Bob shook his head and turned on Michael, quite unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Sounds almost like -" Percy fell silent.

"Ice Cream," Kyle finished. "You can't be fucking serious, right?"

Michael unclipped the magazine from his rifle and examined the clip. With a satisfied snap he locked the part back and switched off the safety, he proceed to let everyone know how the gun itself worked. "Alright, there is a safety lock on the side of your weapon, you won't need it. Push it all the way down till it clicks. Now when this starts hold on tight, otherwise you'll blow your hand off." The angel looked up at the pause from the group. Bob and Kyle had turned to stare at Percy. Michael suppressed a smirk as he noted the hook replacement. I could have busted out laughing if I wasn't in this kind of situation. I had to admit that Michael did have his jokes when something like this wasn't happening."

"What the fuck you all looking at me for?" Percy snapped. He wiped his brow and settled the butt of the rifle into the crook of his arm. The music blared louder as the white truck pulled to a stop a few yards away from the gas pumps. Kyle closes his eyes in relief as the high pitched tune shut off. Michael looked at me "Cayta, go downstairs and protect the others, You know what to do."

I nodded and took off into the kitchen to watch the rest, I could here the men upstairs

The driver got out of the care and looked at the window where I was "Charlie, Sandra and Audrey just stay behind me and no one is going to get hurt." The nodded at me but didn't seem to believe me. The man sniffed at the air. "Aw, man, he don't look that bad." The words barely escaped his mouth before the head snapped towards the roof. Pitch black eyes locked on the four armed men as the driver's limbs suddenly twisted and grew into a convincing impression of a human spider. " Aw shit, oh shit, oh shit..."

"Get ready!" Michael shouted.

I watched as there was more of them coming, I knew what I had to do at that moment, I aimed the gun and waited for an attack I wasn't looking forward to this "Cayta!" I heard Michael call from the roof "Got it, Target in sight." I called back. I shot the gun as fast as I could multiple rounds flying, the window shattered and right when my last round was fired. I didn't have time to grab another gun so I chose my last resort I grabbed from my back pocked a small blade and flicked it, I cut my thumb and said "May the dead not rise, may all of them sleep may they not make a sound to the human race, I call upon the power of death and life I choose there fate and they will die!" and with one whip down that small blade turned into my weapon my baby, my scythe. I sliced the possessed in half and they turned to dust, at this moment Howard was dragged out the window with one of them yelling "See what you made me do mother!" Sandra was sobbing and Audrey was trying to get her away, one of them grabbed a hold of Charlie who had been shooting the others on the other side of the barricade window "Charlie. Move!"

In one motion I moved my scythe down and sliced of the arms of the man that had hold of Charlie, Jeep walked over and grabbed Charlie who was screaming, I took my hand gun that was on the counter "Everyone get the hell away from the windows!" I yelled and shot some more rounds into the windows and it finally came to silence. Kyle, Percy, Bob, and Michael had come down from the roof, Michael had his blade drawn like I did, the blood however dripped from mine. "Charlie? Are you alirght?" I asked

"Yeah..I am fine."

"I told you not to be a hero." He said to her "Someone needs to be on the roof."

When Percy tried to volunteer Bob stopped him "I think it is time we know just who the hell you two are."

Michael and I walked into the back everyone else fallowing us to a room, just one florescent bulb flickering there, "God has lost all faith in man." Michael started "The last time God lost faith was the flood."

"Are you saying that this in the apocalypse?" Percy asked

"No, it is an extermination." Michael said "Those people out there are not human's they are possessed."

"By demons?"

I stepped beside Michael and out of my corner "No..by angels."

"Wait you two… The book I read the Angels are the good guys, what are you talking about?" Percy said.

Michael looked at him "It is never that simple."

Jeep looked at us "How do you know all of this?"

"Until two nights ago I was one of them, until last night she was too."

"You're telling me that the two of you are."

"Were..." I corrected "Yes..we were angels."

"So Michael is the arch angel and what are you?" Sandra asked still shaking.

Michael straighted "Until yesterday she was the Angel of Death."

"And life." I added

Bob retorted "The Angel of death is…"

"What? A woman? Yeah she is." I said a little irritated.

"Wait now…I don't even believe in god."

I snapped "Well that is just damn peachy Bob because guess what he doesn't believe in you either."

Michael took hold of my arm, I was about to kill Bob, forget the possessed I was about to kill Bob, myself.

Audry looked at us "So you are here to protect us."

"Not you…Her." Michael said pointing at Charlie.

"Way to keep up everyone's spirit Michael." I said "We will do whatever we can." I said to her "Whatever Michael says, I will try my best to keep you alive."

Charlie was confused "Why me?"

"Your child is the only hope that humans have of making it." I said "Your child lives, or you die."

"Who is morbid now Cayta?" Michael said crossing his arms across his chest.

I ignored the comment.

"So we are just supposed to wait it out until the baby gets here?" Kyle said

"exactly."

"I am only eight months are we supposed to wait for one more month?" Charlie said

"No. The child is closer to coming than you think." I said, she seemed confused "I am the Angel of death remember?"

"So the thing with the scythe and the angel of death is…"

"True. Yeah, funny how that works out."

Michael nodded "We have to get back to the positions you stay here, I will go to the roof with two others."

I knew that he was right but I didn't want to loose Michael "Be safe for me."

He kissed my wrist "I will come back to you don't worry."


	5. Chapter 4

The Angel of Life and Death

Chapter 4

There was a slight silence, there was no one that had attacked and everyone was at there own little place, Kyle and Percy were on the roof, Bob made his spot at the grill cooking a steak and drinking a beer, Sandra sat at the counter still shaking because of her husband, Audrey was sitting in her corner booth, Jeep looking out the windows or going to the back, Michael was all over, from the roof, to the windows, to the back room, I set a glass of water in front of Charlie, she looked at me "You're the first one that I treated like shit to really be nice to me."

I smirked and took a seat in front of her "Why did you give it up?"

"What?"

"Your life in Heaven?"

I looked at Michael, he had just removed the jacket and set it in a chair and was looking at the windows. "See that man over there?"

She nodded

"I was created for him, I was meant to be his friend, his enemy, his companion, his sister and everything else I was created for, I promised that I would fallow him to hell, back, all over this fricken place for him. While the child is one of my main priorities right now, I will do anything for Michael."

"Must be nice having someone like that."

"I wouldn't know, like I said I was just created for it, he has never really shown his love to me besides a kiss on the forehead or wrist."

I suddenly felt a sudden pain on my shoulder blades, "Where is your first aid kit?" I stammered.

"In the back, are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine."

I made my way to the back office to find the first aid kit, I took off the top shirt that I had just showing the white tank top, I looked at the mirror at my back to see just what I thought, I had sand starting to fester in my wounds I didn't have time to sew them up and they were starting to get infected, I reached into the first aid kit and grabbed a bottle of peroxide and let the liquid pour to the open wounds, I gripped the counter at the sudden pain in my shoulders, it felt like I just dipped into a fire pit, tears welled up in my eyes. I went over to the other side feeling the same result, right when I was really going to start balling I felt a hand to the back of my neck, I didn't turn around "You put yourself through too much for me or the child, your back is starting to get infected."

I nodded "I didn't really have time to sew up my back."

He sighed "I am going to have to do it you know."

I nodded again.

We was messing with the threat and the needle "This is going to hurt…"

"I understand." I stated

He started to shut the open wound I whimpered I will admit it now. It hurt like hell, each stitch hurting worse than the last, and the next shoulder was even worse than the first, when Michael finished he reached down and kissed my shoulder blades "I loved your wings, they told everything about you."

I put my black shirt back on and turned around "Michael…I…"

He stood in front of me a look of curiosity on his face He drew his face closer to mine, I could feel his breath on my face, he trapped me against the counter his face inches from mine, I could have done what I wanted to do for a long time, however all I did was kisshis cheek and walked back into the dining room where everyone else was, I couldn't being myself to do it. The thing I have to admit was that even though I was created to be the Angel of Life and Death and I was created to be Michael's companion, we never really showed any affection, and I never pushed it, yes he would kiss my wrist, my forehead or whatever but there was nothing romantic like that, Michael was the only one that I really fell in love with, but I was always afraid to admit that.

I watched each one of them during the night, Percy was the next one to ask me the questions "You told me that you were the angel of death."

"And life…"

"Yes that too, does that mean that you control who lives and who dies?"

I couldn't help but smile a little "No, I don't control that, God always controlled that, he created them and he chooses who dies, no my job as the angel of life and death is to watch over the babies when they are born, then when people are chosen to die I help them get to heaven, I am like a spiritual guide."

"What about that scythe?"

"Oh that…" I laughed a little nervously "That was a weapon, all of the angels get a holy weapon, and I chose the scythe, and well if I am going to be given an image, I am going to live by that."

Percy looked away "If there was anyone to guide me to heaven it would be you."

"I wish I could do that Percy."

Soon after I drifted off to sleep I had an image of the night that Michael left, Gabriel and him were arguing _"Will you give him what he wants Gabriel, or what he needs?"_

I woke up to see everyone was sleeping, dawn was about to break. I stood up and grabbed a gun walking to the roof. "Michael?"

"Over here."

He was standing looking to the east where the sun was about to come up, his coat was back on "You and Gabrial had an argument before you left didn't you…over what God wanted and what he needed?"

He turned to look at me "Yes we did, why you ask?"

"What can I say? Children don't like it when mommy and daddy fight."

"Cayta…"

"I had a dream about it okay, you two were clearly at each other's throats before the meeting and when I stood up you didn't stop me."

"I knew you were right." He stated.

I heard a sudden scream down the stairs, Michael and I bolted down to the office in the back, the door was open and Percy was laying on the ground "What happened?"

"She thought that he husband was alive, he was covered in boils, and they exploded Percy covered her up but they burned him and killed him."

I looked at Michael "One of the plagues?"

"Yes."

"Get her into a chair and tie her up, we don't want anything like that to happen again." I stated.

Sandra, a moment later was tied to a chair and Audrey was trying to give her some pills. "This is all your fault you know." Sandra stated.

Audrey was shocked "What?"

"I liked my house, but we were moving for you…It's your entire fault."

That was the first time I had ever heard a mother do that to her child, Kyle stepped foreword "Audrey help me find a station."

Michael touched my shoulder "Come with me."

I fallowed him to the back "There are much more coming, I am afraid that they may send Gabriel here tonight, do you know what to do?"

"Fight like hell?"

"Enough jokes Cayta, What do you do?"

"Get the child and the mother out of here as fast as possible."

"Good, the possessed fear the child but Gabriel doesn't, you have to stop him."

"What about you?"

"I will try to hold him off…."

I knew what he was talking about "Michael your not seriously thinking…"

"I have to Cayta, I will do whatever it takes."

He would have killed his own brother that night, I knew that, I feared that part of Michael. "Cayta, I do want to know one thing."

I looked at him, he leaned against the sink "That night you kissed me…did you mean it?"

"What?"

"Did you mean it?"

I rolled my eyes "No Michael I did it out of spite."

He didn't take my sarcasm well but he hid that "You want to kiss me still." He read my mind, I did but admitting that was not going to get me anywhere.

"Now is not the time to play this game with me Michael I don't have time."

I went to walk away when he grabbed my hand "I raised you from when you were a baby, I raised the Angel of Death, and in that moment that you were born I could read your mind, I could feel your pain, I knew everything about you before you know it yourself, I can do all of those things now and you don't even know about it, now admit it Cayta, when I know that you fell in love with me when you got old enough to know what love was."

I tore my arm away "I admit it okay? Is that what you wanted? Yes I loved you from the moment I knew, God made me for that reason and even though you only see me as a child I will sit here and tell you that I love you!"

In one moment he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to him, he touched my face and neck, both of his hands stroked my cheeks "Good then that gets a lot of things cleared up."

In that instant he drew my face close to his, his lips touched mine and he drew me close to him, his kiss was deep, and once he started that I couldn't stop him, he pressed me against the wall and kept kissing me, and I wasn't about to stop him. His breath drew in, I touched his chest feeling his heart beat, it was faster than what I thought it would be. When he stopped kissing me and took a breath, "I love you."

I looked at his eyes "I love you back."


	6. Chapter 5

The Angel of Death and Life

Chapter 5

The night had fallen I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be a good night, and I was right. Kyle and Audrey were up on the roof, I didn't trust her with a gun but I did trust Kyle to keep her alive. "Cayta, get ready."

"I know, I sense it."

I heard the sudden stop of a car. "Oh shit!"

It was a van with a little kid in the back and a father running around "He isn't possessed." I said

Michael didn't say anything, he knew something I didn't. I heard Kyle and Audrey on the roof, Audrey was freaking out "What about the kid?"

"Hey Get back in your car!" Kyle screamed

Loud punk music stuck my ear drums and irritated my senses; I suddenly saw Kyle drop from the roof Charlie and Jeep went crazy "No Kyle get back here!"

"Michael?"

He still said nothing; Kyle had gotten a hold of the little kid from the back of the van. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the circle I heard the crunch of his neck when the kid bit down on him, Audrey screamed from the top of the roof and jumped down, yelling Kyle's name "Dammit, Michael we have to do something!" Charlie yelled "She is just a kid."

Michael looked at her "No."

"Either you do something or I will."

"Michael I am going to agree we have to help her." I said

He didn't say anything and Charlie lost her nerve, right as she picked up a machine gun Michael stopped her "Wait. Fine…Cayta, open the door."

Audrey had just been locked in the van and was screaming for help, I waited at the door and waited for Michael's signal "Now."

I threw the door open and he took off running out the door, He took out most of them that were not surrounding the car, but what happened next was amazing, he took a gun and gasoline and fired causing the gasoline to ignite and the possessed to run or ignite in flames. Michael broke the window and opened the door yanking Audrey from the van and running to where I was, right as they made it inside I slammed the door and the care exploded, killing whatever other possessed there were, however one got through. The little kid "Your going to die now!"

I aimed my gun at the kid and shot a couple rounds but I missed him, he was fast, the little kid got hold of a butcher knife and slashed at Charlie "I just want to play with your baby."

Charlie landed and kicked the kid causing him to fly. The lights flickered and turned off completely but I heard shuffling, when someone found a flashlight and aimed into the ceiling Bob shuttered when the bloody hand prints disappeared into the ceiling "What the hell?"

The kid in that instant jumped up and wrapped his arms around Bob's neck, "Michael!"

Michael grabbed the kid and threw him, I grabbed my shot gun and aimed it "Hey Kid!"

He whipped around and looked at me, I cocked it and went to fire but it jammed "What?"

The little kid smirked and went to attack me when I heard gunshots the kid fell to the ground, Charlie sat across from me, Michael bolted over the counter and aimed at the kid, my savior saved me again. He breathed and nodded at me. I returned it. "Oh my god." I heard

Michael and I looked at Charlie "The baby is coming."

It was that moment that my heart was caught in my throat, I bolted to her, she was in labor alright, her water broke Michael looked at me "Can you do this?"

I looked at him "I am the Angel of life Michael I have to."

I looked at Audrey "Get me some water, a blanket of some kind, and some towels."

She nodded Michael put Charlie across his chest and held his hand, I separated Charlie's legs "Okay Charlie I need you to do something for me, I need you to breath for me okay, and I need you to do exactly what I say." Michael said.

I heard a sudden humming, it was a horn of war, I shook a full body shiver, the lights flickered, the ground shook, and everything rattled "Oh god." I said

"What is that?" Audrey said panicked

"He is coming." Michael said "We have to hurry."

"This isn't something we can hurry." She said "How do you know this stuff."

I gave her one look. "I am the Angel of life, what do you expect!"

Michael nodded to me. "Charlie I need you to give me a really strong push okay?"

Charlie pushed; she screamed in pain I looked to see the head "I see the head."

"Wait, what is coming who is it?"

We ignored the question "Push!" I said

Charlie let out another scream and pushed harder and the baby emerged a little more. "I cant push anymore!"

"Charlie you have to! I can't get the rest of the baby, come on one more push."

She gripped Michaels hand and let out one final scream and the baby cried, I caught the baby in a towel and Audrey helped me clean the baby "It's a boy." I said smiling; I wrapped him in a towel and cradled him in my arms "Thank you Audrey."

She nodded "Can I…hold him."

I handed him over to her, for some reason I was exhausted and sat down on the floor, Michael reached over and touched my face "I am so proud of you, you did well helping her.."

When Audrey tried to give the baby to Charlie she didn't take him "It's okay, he is fine seeing."

Michael looked at her "Giver her some time."

Audrey picked up the baby and walked her over to her mother who looked sick and a little eccentric. Charlie pushed herself off of Michael and he stood up "We have to get ready to go."

"what is going on."

"There is another coming, one like us, the possessed fear the child but he does not."

"Who is God sending now?"

I heard the flapping of his wings from far away I heard him and I knew that he was coming. "Gabriel….Oh my god he is coming." Michael looked down at me "Are you sure?"

"He is heading this way."

Michael walked over to Charlie and talked to her "Jeep you have to help me pack up, we are going to take a car." I said.

He nodded "What has this Gabriel guy got."

"Wings, he is Michael's younger brother, since Michael left Gabriel took over, I fear that this is going to be a deadly fight, one will not make it I fear."

Michael looked at me "Can you talk to her?"

I walked over to her "I am not ready to be a mother."

I bent down to her "That baby has no one else left, did you know that god made a special angel for a child."

She looked at me and shook her head no I continued "God said that a child needed someone that could take care of the child when he was sad, lonely, angry, upset, and so on so god created an angel and he said "This Angel shall be called Mommy."

She seemed to understand "You have to teach that child, he has no one else."

She nodded but didn't reply whether she was going to take the child or not.

"What is Gabriel coming to do?" I heard Jeep say to Michael.

"What we refused to do." Michael said.

I stood up and crossed my arms, Jeep looked at me "You too?"

I nodded.

Charlie suddenly quite thinking of herself "You two were here to…"

"Make sure that the child was not born." Michael finished

She backed up "What?"

"Cayta being the Angel of death she was order to make sure that the child did not make it, and I was supposed to kill you, but we rewrote history and made sure that the child had a chance."

Charlie looked at Audrey "Audrey give me the child…"

Before that could happen the child was taken in the arms of Sandra. Michael cocked a gun and aimed it at her "Sandra?" Jeep said

"Give me the child."

"Audrey come here."

Audrey didn't budge "No mom, what are you doing."

"I am going to give them the baby and we can leave."

"Sandra you cant do that." I stated "If you do that then Gabriel will kill us all

"I am going to, he will let us live. Come on Audrey."

Charlie looked at her "Give me the baby right now."

"Why? You didn't even want him in the first place." Sandra shot back, then she looked at Michael and I "It's just one baby."

Michael kept aim on her as she said "It's just one baby."

I saw a light grow brighter behind her "He is here." I said

The door broke into pieces and Michael shot Sandra in the head then he grabbed my arm and covered me from the shrapnel from the door, the baby went flying into the air and Sandra disappeared, Jeep dropped and caught the baby. Right as the tall broad figure of Gabriel stood before us.


	7. Chapter 6: The Ending

The Angel of Death and Life

Chapter 6

Gabriel didn't give Michael and I a second thought as he aimed his mace at Jeep, he rolled and got out of the way. Bob was going to be a hero and try to fight him, Gabriel spun, is wings becoming metal and he sliced Bob in the stomach, he looked at Gabriel right as Gabriel slapped him, sending him flying. I looked away as he fell to the ground. Michael looked at Jeep, "Get them out of here, go to the red rock and read the scriptures."

"What scriptures?"

"You will see them." Was all he said.

He then turned to me "Cayta, you need to protect the child."

"I cant leave without you."

"You have to Cayta, The child is more important that I am right now."

I kissed him "I love you." I said

He kissed me back and replied "I love you back."

I want to leave when I was suddenly stopped a mace in front of me I fallowed the arm to look at Gabriel "Cayta, you still look the same as you did in heaven."

I backed up away from his mace, Michael pulled me behind him to shield me "She has nothing to do with this Gabriel."

"She has everything to do with it, she left the heaven s to protect the child, the very thing we were ordered to attack."

"You know I wasn't going to do it, I cannot kill a child." I said, "I didn't want to leave Gabriel." Tears at this point were welling up in my eyes "Gabriel please stop this."

Michael watched as I made my way up to him and touched the sides of his face "Please brother." I said. Gabriel looked at me his eyes softened to me, Michael pulled me back away from Gabriel "Brother we have been through so much together, the child lives, we have to give him a chance at life, there is always another way."

Michael touched his brothers face, the brotherly manner between them now was just like old times, it gave me a little bit of hope that they would stop this war. Gabriel and Michael joined hands in the brotherly way there hands near there hearts "There is no other way." Gabriel said then pushed Michael across the room, He looked at me, "Find a way to get out of here to the child." He looked at me and gave me one more kiss.

"Oh…isn't that precious, the two lovers…I will be sad to see them die."

I whipped out the knife and turned it to my scythe "Where did you?"

"I learned something while I was on earth, if you want to learn something, do it yourself." I aimed it at him "If you harm him, I will kill you."

I took off out the door, the processed looked at me, I held out my scythe and they just backed away, I grabbed a car and took off as fast as I could. It was the only car in the middle of the desert and I couldn't find them. I felt a sudden pain on my heart and the tattoo for Michael's name on my wrist lit up. The pain in my heart was stronger though I started to cry "Oh my god, not Michael…No.." My tears fell from my eyes Michael was gone, I had to fight Gabriel on my own. I soon saw a pair of taillights in front of me "Thank you." I sped up to catch up with them, Audrey was looking at me in the back seat, she soon turned around to tell them and the car was about to come to a stop, however that is not what was going to happen. A sudden wind rushed past me and hit the car that Jeep, Audrey, Charlie and the baby were in. "Shit!"

Gabriel hit the car and tried to rip the roof off. The car sped up and to over a hundred Miles an hour, I sped up the car to catch up, Gabriel came off the top and hit the back bumper but soon grabbed hold of it breaking the window, I saw something that looked like a flare gun light up in the car and smack Gabriel in the face. I grabbed my scythe and aimed it at Gabriel "Please hope this works."

I pulled up to the side of the car the drivers side was aimed at him "Gabriel!"

He turned and looked at me "Go to hell!"

I swooped the Scythe and hit him in the wing, Audrey grabbed him around the neck and the car hit the breaks sending both of them through the window. And the care that Charlie, jeep and the baby were in went flying. I made the care stop at a dead halt and got out of the car, my scythe behind me. I looked to see that Gabriel was gone, Audrey was on the side of the road, not breathing, her face was scraped up her bones were broken, I looked away from her "I will bless you if I am back in heaven."

"You will not be going back. You gave up everything."

I felt a sudden push and I went flying. I flipped in the air and caught myself and got balanced again, landing on my feet. I flipped my scythe around "You wish to kill me Gabriel?"

"I have no choice."

I noticed that his eyes were welled up, "You cried when you killed Michael…Why?"

He seemed confused by the question "I killed my own brother, and I am about to kill the only woman that I ever really loved."

I looked at him and covered my mouth, "You…"

He didn't say anything his wings flapped "You were the most beautiful, your wings your face, your eyes, and yet you left to be with my brother."

"I left because I had to protect the child, You wanted to be the son that gave his father everything, You wanted me to take the life of an innocent child."

Gabriel looked down "You want to live like a human, then you will die like one."

I looked at him me sitting up straight "I know."

I aimed my scythe "Alright Gabriel, lets get this over with."

Then he attacked, his mace up in the air I spun my scythe and blocked his mace, "You cannot defeat me Cayta, I am much stronger than you."

I pushed him off of me and spun my Scythe again, making a windmill, Gabriel spun his wings around to try cut my scythe in half, I dodged and dragged the scythe down to try to cut him, I missed and fell forward, he sliced his wings up slicing my shoulder and my stomach, I screamed and fell down. He picked me up and threw me, I hit the ground…hard. Gabriel jumped and aimed his mace to my head, coming down, I rolled as the Mace hit the ground my I swung my scythe, aiming for Gabriel's side to pierce him but I felt a sudden pain in my stomach, I took a deep breath and looked down at the other end of Gabriel's mace was a long spike, it went right through my stomach and pierced through it, I looked at Gabriel as the stake came out of my stomach, I hit the ground the pain in my stomach was so unbearable, My breath was getting shorter and my vision was getting weaker I did hear Gabriel's voice "I am sorry, please know that I never wanted this to happen to you." I felt his arms around my shoulders and he lifted me up, I felt a sudden breath on my face as he kissed me and set me down. "God, I don't know if you an hear me right now, I don't even know that you are going to listen to me, but I ask that the child is protected, I don't care what happens to me, forgive Michael, and help the child."

I closed my eyes and I just gave up, I felt a warmth around me and saw a light through my eyelids "Cayta….Cayta?"

I opened my eyes and saw a silhouette of a man, the voice was familiar I smiled "I guess I wasn't as strong as I thought I was."

He touched my stomach "You were wonderful, I am so proud of you."

I felt something warm to my stomach, "I need you to close your eyes and let me help you. I love you."

I reached up and touched his face "I love you back."

My stomach was healing the wound healing, he kissed my shoulder and my forehead, he then kissed my lips one more time "Breath in for me."

I took a deep breath and the rest of my wounds healed, my eyes flew open and I looked at Michael his amour covered his body, his tattoos were gone and his halo was back on his neck, he smiled down at me, "God has forgiven you. We gave him what he needed."

My shoulders snapped and I sat up, through my shoulders a pair of wings burst through the sewed up soars, my wings, the white with black spots and black tips, they were back, then something lifted me up and covered me in light changing me, I was back in my armor, the one shoulder metal that covered my chest, the white underneath and the skirt that I wore, and the leather straps on my legs, I lowered to the ground "we still need to help Charlie, Jeep and the child."

Michael looked at me "Alright, come."

We took off flying towered the rock "There he is!"

Jeep and Gabriel had fallen off of the cliff, Charlie was crying, she held the baby and the baby started to cry, Michael swooped down and attacked Gabriel and they fought, I swooped down next to Charlie "Cayta?"

"Hello Charlie."

"You…have wings?"

I nodded "We were forgiven, I am an angel again."

I looked off the cliff to Michael he had Gabriel at the end of his sword "Come on, we have to meet them."

Charlie held tight to me and the baby and I helped her down to where jeep was Gabriel looked at me "I would not have given you two such mercy…"

"And that is why you failed him, You gave him what he wanted, I gave him what we needed."

Michael sheathed his sword leaving Gabriel confused, I watched his as he jumped and flew off to the heavens, "It's over for now." I stated

Jeep looked at us "What now?"

"We go back to heaven." Michael said.

I looked at Charlie "May I?"

I held out my hands and offered to hold the child. Charlie looked at the baby and handed the baby into my arms, I looked at the child, "You are the messiah, the child of the Lord, I bless you as a child of the lord and I give you the prayer of saint Michael, you have a family that loves you, and angels that will watch over you always." I kissed the baby on the forehead and he lit up, glowing in a warm light, I handed the child back. I looked at Jeep "Those tattoos look good on you, make sure you keep them safe."

He nodded "Will we see you again?"

Michael touched my shoulder giving me the signal that we had to go "Have faith, and who knows." Michael said.

We both looked at each other, Michael smiled at me "Ready?"

I nodded "Ready."

We took off and jumped off the cliff and together, I flipped and my wings caught me Michael was below me he flew up with me and caught my hand he kissed me as he flew up and we went to heaven, it was the end for now…


End file.
